


Glass Bead

by boaru



Series: As long as you love me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealous Tom, M/M, Overprotective Tom, restoring friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaru/pseuds/boaru
Summary: Severus sniffed and looked up to him with a sad look. “You think I am fragile as a glass bead that might break with barely any effort. I thought you had more fait on me, Tom.”
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: As long as you love me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098488
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Glass Bead

**Author's Note:**

> [ Song in the title: Glass Bead by GFRIEND ]

It was, finally, graduation day and Severus saw himself as a winner that endured a  seven-year long marathon with most hardships than one could tolerate. But he made it. Against all adverse circumstances and life-threatening situations, there he stood, proud and satisfied with what he had accomplished. Now, a new and bright future laid ahead of him and he could barely contain his excitement. Now, he could let all bad memories behind and direct focus to really his develop his abilities.

He knew that there was a lot of opportunities waiting for him the moment he would set foot outside of the castle and he was very grateful for his fate - since being engaged to the Dark Lord himself and having ties with the Malfoy family together with his perfect marks in school could open infinite doors for him.

Not having to worry about his future made Severus light and happy. This, add to the fact that in the next few months he would get married to someone that loved and cherished him, made he think that he had everything that one could desired, though, at the back of his head, there was a thought plaguing him since the end of his fifth year.

That fated year was when he had lost the person that, at that moment, mattered the most for him and until today he mourned the lost friendship. Lucius would always tell him how foolish he was for still valuing someone who hadn't thought twice before dispensing him from their life. But for Severus loyalty and friendship were serious issues. He would take his consideration for someone to the grave, even if it wasn’t reciprocated. So, yes, Lily was still important to him and would forever be, even if they never talked again.

Those thoughts permeated Severus mind as he walked towards the Great Hall, where the celebration was being held, coming back from his trip to the bathroom. He was so distracted that he almost collided with the person coming from the opposite direction. His eyebrows shoot up when he realized who he bumped on as the object of his thoughts had materialized itself before him.

“Severus.”

“Lily.”

An awkward silence extended between them as none knew what to say.

“Lily, I-”

“Severus, I-”

They said at the same time and suddenly began to laugh. In that moment, Severus felt the constant weight that accompanied every thought about Lily lessen. All the good memories shared with her came back and he felt great joy, all the tension that existed around them fading away. After a while, they managed to calm down enough to speak.

“Congratulations, Sev! You’re now graduated,” she said with a soft smile. 

“Likewise, Lily,” he replied, the used of his nickname by the girl not going unnoticed. 

“Do you have any idea of what you’ll be doing from now on?”

“Yes, I have something planned...” he paused for a little and considered his next action. He knew that they may never have the chance to speak again, so, if he really wanted to be in good terms with her again, he must do something now. “Lily, I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for what I called you that time. I’ll totally understand if you never want to speak with me again.”

“It’s ok, Severus,” she said softly. “Both of us made mistakes. I gave it a lot of thoughts and realized that you only had said that in the heat of the moment and, truth be told, I wasn’t acting any better than the other people there. I already forgave you. Do you forgive me?”

“Of course, Lily.”

They smiled at each other for a moment and Lily seemed to hesitate about something before taking courage. “Sev, can I give you a hug?” She asked and he nodded with a wide grin, engulfing her in a hearty hug. 

“What a touching scene,” came a sudden voice. “I hope I am not spoiling the moment.” 

Severus and Lily startled and abruptly undid the hug.

“Tom,” Severus smiled acknowledging his fiancée. “It’s good you’re here. This is-”

“I know very well who she is,” the man interrupted, his tone far from pleased. “What I fail to understand is why would you waste your time interacting with such an inferior being.”

At this, Severus frowned. “ Tom, don’t talk about Lily like this. She is my friend.”

“Your  _ friend _ ? What kind of friend laugh at you or turn their back to you?” He scoffed glaring at the girl.

“How you even-” he cut himself as realization hit him. “I don’t know what Lucius has said to you, but this has nothing to do with neither of you. It is  _ my _ matter.”

“I am your soon-to-be husband. I have the right to know all about you, Severus. Your matters are also mine and I definitely do not approve you being friends with her.”

This time, Severus was the one who scoffed as if hearing something absurd. “As you well said, you will be my husband, not my owner. You have no right to choose who I befriend to. I will not admit you treating me like one of his subordinates, Tom.” 

They stood glaring at each other for a moment and Lily stared apprehensively between Tom and Severus. The man said that he was Severus’ fiancée and she did not wanted Severus fighting him because of her. She was about to warn Severus that she was leaving when the man spoke:

“Do as you please then. But don’t come crying when she cast your weak self off,” Tom seemed to regret these words the moment they left his mouth, but it was already too late. Severus stared at him with a hurt expression, tears rapidly gathering in his eyes. “Sev, I didn’t-” but Severus did not let him finish and he ran off. “Severus, wait!”

Tom abruptly turned to Lily. “This is all your  fault .”

“My fault? He gaped indignantly. “You’re a grown-up man who came here having a jealous fit with no reason and  _ I _ am at fault? You’re pathetic. I don’t even know what did Sev saw in you.”

“He loves me as much as I love him. You could never understand the deeps of our relationship.” He retorted not liking to hear Severus nickname coming from the girl’s mouth. 

“If you love him as much as you claim, go fix the mess you created.” 

Tom glanced at her coldly before walking away. No mudblood would tell him what to do. He would have hexed her for her audacity if his priority in the moment wasn’t find Severus and apologize to him.

....................

Tom walked for bit before managing to find Severus. He knew that when his Little Snake didn’t want to be found, none would find him. But he was persistent and, even having been awhile since he last wandered the castle, he knew his way through every aisle by heart. Eventually, his feet led him to the Astronomy Tower, as he remembered that it was a kind of refugee for loners such as Sev.

He climbed up the stairs and stopped by the entrance watching the slender figure of his love leaning against the tower’s railing. From where he stood, he could only devise his profile, but he still could see the sadness in his face. Tom advanced the steps that separated him from Severus stopping mere inches from him. He wanted to touch Severus so bad but held back as he did not know how the other would react.

“I’ve been searching the whole castle for you, love.” He started tentatively and stepped a lit bit closer. Once he was sure that he wouldn’t be rejected, he wrapped his around Severus middle, pressing him against his chest. “I’m sorry, I was a fool-”

“If you think me so weak, why would you want someone like me by your side?” Severus broken voice interrupted him as if he didn’t listen a word he said. Hearing the hurt in Severus’s voice brought a pang to Tom’s heart. If it was anybody else, he wouldn’t care the slightest bit. But it was Severus.  _ His _ Severus. The person for whom he would climb the highest mountains and dive in the deepest sea just so he could see his smile.

He still remembered when he met Severus. It was one of the countless balls the Malfoy family held. Severus stood in a corner looking completely out of place. For some strange reason he was immediately drawn to that scrawny boy that was doing everything to go unnoticed so no one bothered him. And he had made very clear that he did not want to be bothered when Tom had tried to talk to him and he didn’t do as much as glance at him before walking away.

If it was any other person acting this way, they would drop down dead instantly. But with Severus things were different and he felt more encouraged than anything to get to know the boy. Later he found out he was named Severus Snape and was the son of a blood traitor witch who was disowned by his family when she decided to run away with a muggle. Apparently, Abraxas’ son, Lucius,  initiate a friendship with the boy while at Hogwarts and now they were helping him become acquaintance with his magical family.

From this point was very easy to learn things about Severus. He found that he was such a rambunctious force that would lash out on whoever dared cross his path. He also learned that Severus was a bookworm as much as Tom himself and got always the highest grades in all subjects, though he seemed to have a particular liking for Potions and Dark Arts.

The bad side though, was that as much as Severus was fierce, he was broken. The Malfoys rescued Severus from a horrid home life that had left scars much too hard to heal. Eileen Snape, nee Prince, had been stupid enough to betray his family to marry a man who not even accepted her for who she was and, once he discovered her secret, he made her life, and consequently their son’s, a hell. And, as if it wasn’t enough, Lily Evans, which was the person closest to him until the last term, kicked him out of her life like their years of friendship didn’t mean anything to her.

Tom knew that Abraxas and Lucius were doing their best to help Severus out of his misery, but he was too closed off and stubborn to accept their help. So, Tom took upon himself the responsibility to fix him. It proved to be a very hard task, since Severus was very unapproachable. But Tom persisted, and with patience, he showed Severus that he deserved love and care. And that I long as he lived, Tom would make sure that he received both.

Once Tom managed to break the ice, it didn’t take long for them to develop romantic feelings for each other. But since Severus was a still a minor, they decided to wait to pursue a relationship until Severus was of age. So, in the Easter holidays after Severus turned seventeen, they became engaged in a private ceremony.

Looking back at all they've been through, Tom was very proud of the person Severus turned into. His confidence and self-love had improved so much that he was barely affected by his past. So, it seemed unfair that after all his and Severus hard work this girl came out of nowhere to get into Severus’ life again.

The sight of them hugging made him see red. Both for jealous and grudge. He could not understand how could Severus forgive her so easily. If he was Severus, he would not only not forgive her as well as plan a revenge. Guess Severus did have a soft heart after all. And that was why he worried that he could be hurt again.

Tom breathed in and out returning to present. He needed to make Severus understand that he was just trying to protect him.

“Severus, you are far from weak. You’re one of the most brave, cunning ang strong person that I ever met,” he said trying to input as much love in his words as he could. “I just that, after all you’ve been through, why would want anything to do with that girl?”

Severus turned in Tom’s hug and the man could see tear stains in his face. “I know her since I was nine Tom and I am glad we are in talking terms again. Why can’t you be happy for me?”

Tom reached a thumb to wipe Severus face and sighed. “What if she hurt you again? What if, Severus, if we have to pick up all the pieces of you and rejoin them all over again after she leave?”

Severus sniffed and looked up to him with a sad look. “You think I am fragile as a glass bead that might break with barely any effort. I thought you had more fait on me, Tom.”

“I don’t think you are a glass bead, Sev. To me, you are like a diamond. Precious and tough,” Tom rebuked. “But even the toughest stone has its limit of how many blows it can endure. Plus, you are too precious for me to permit that something happens to you.”

“Still, is up to me to decide who will be my friend,” Severus stated firmly. 

Tom sighed defeated. “True. You are right. But if she ever hurt you again-”

“You will do nothing,” he interjected. “No human being is perfect, Tom. I had my share in the fight with Lily and she forgave me too,” he then assumed a more serious expression. “If you want accept me, you’ll have to accept all of me, friends included. Though, if want back out, you still have time,” he finished unsurely.

“Never,” Tom stated. “I will never let you. Even if I have to put up with a mudblood,” he said and yelped next when Severus pinched him hard. “What was that for,” he complained rubbing his arm.

“You better watch your language from now on, because if you ever call Lily that again, I will wash  your tongue with soap. Be warned.”

“But, Sev...”

“No buts, Tom Riddle. You’ll have to behave.” His expression changed for a mischievous one and he grinned up to Tom. “Now, come here and give me a kiss.”

Tom didn't even hesitate in complying his beloved’s demand, showing all his love for him through the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your reading!
> 
> And for those who were waiting for 'Let in' update the past weekend, I feel very sorry for disappoing you guys. My writing schedule got messy and I wasn't able to get the chapter done in time. Though the chapter is now ready, I decided to post this story first to keep up with my initial update plan and also have the time to revise it carefully, so... sorry?  
> Next weekend, I'll be back with 'Let in' without fail.


End file.
